


that's what sisters are for

by kyochisas



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gen, Happy birthday despair sisters!!, non-despair!junko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 19:21:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9006088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyochisas/pseuds/kyochisas
Summary: She's finally giving back what she'd been fed on a silver spoon.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ikuzonos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikuzonos/gifts).
  * Inspired by [What Are Friends For?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9001804) by [ikuzonos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikuzonos/pseuds/ikuzonos). 



She’d been up since 3 am.

Not because she couldn’t sleep, no. Junko Enoshima had consciously woken up early, bursting with energy as she turned on her lamp light and got dressed. Today was the 24th of December, and anyone with half a brain would know that meant she was a year older. But it wasn’t for herself that she was excited, for once. Oh no, not at all - and as the fashionista applied her eyeliner with skill and precision, humming quietly as she did, she couldn’t help but smile at the plans she had for today.

Today was going to be the day she made her sister feel like a princess.

4 am rolled around, and Junko was now all dressed up… in her normal school uniform and twin tails, to just sit in her room most of the day. But that wasn’t an excuse to slack off, especially since it was the most important day of the year. Manicured nails gently moved everything off of the desk in the corner of the room, causing her to cough at the dust moving around that had gathered on its surface (she never studied), but that eventually passed and she sat down, slamming down her diary and a glittery pen just in front of her, placing her phone to her left.

It was time to get to work.

* * *

 

♥ Junko-chan! ♥’s call history

>4:03 AM - Puppy boy! ♥. Duration: 3 minutes, 10 seconds.

>4:07AM - Lemon >:v. Duration: 10 seconds.

>4:07 AM - Lemon >:v. Duration: 1 minute, 58 seconds.

>4:08 AM - Gloomy-glu ♥. Duration: 2 minutes.

>4:12 AM - Otaku-kun. Duration: 5 minutes.

<4:13 AM - Otaku-kun. Missed call.

<4:13 AM - Otaku-kun. Missed call.

>4:15 AM - Celeste the Mean Vampire Queen!. Call declined.

>4:16 AM - Celeste the Mean Vampire Queen!. Call declined.

>4:16 AM - Celeste the Mean Vampire Queen!. Call declined.

>4:17 AM - Celeste the Mean Vampire Queen!. Duration: 2 minutes 17 seconds.

>4:20 AM - Muku-chan’s future girlfriend >;3c. Duration: 3 minutes 2 seconds.

>4:25 AM - Crime Warrior Version Z; Kirigiri-san!. Duration: 2 seconds.

>4:25 AM - Crime Warrior Version Z; Kirigiri-san!. Call Declined.

>4:25 AM - Crime Warrior Version Z; Kirigiri-san!. Call Declined.

>4:27 AM - Crime Warrior Version Z; Kirigiri-san!. Duration: 30 seconds.

<4:30 AM - Ball boy. Missed call.

>4:32 AM - Ball boy. Duration: 7 minutes 25 seconds.

<4:40 AM - Crime Warrior Version Z; Kirigiri-san!. Duration: 3 minutes 12 seconds.

>5 AM - Puppy boy! ♥. Duration: 2 minutes.

>5:03 AM - Donut-san!!. Duration: 5 minutes 21 seconds.

* * *

 

The fashionista let out an exhausted sigh and flopped over her open diary, resting her head on the desk and groaning. That was the guests all sorted. A glance behind her at the digital clock on her bedside confirmed her phone’s time of almost five minutes past 5, and the sun had no intention for rising for a good few hours yet. But that was alright; after all, she still had plenty to do. Pushing herself back up to a sitting position, Junko placed the sparkly pen she was using between her teeth and flicked to the back of her diary to look at the notes page, quickly pulling her pen out of her mouth to make some amendments to the list she had.

Muku-chan’s best birthday ever! ❤︎ To do:

  * ~~Guests~~
  * Food
  * Venue
  * Decorations
  * Cake!!!



“Alriiiight,” she muttered, resting her head in her free hand and using the other to tap her pen against the table. “Food and cake should be easy - I’ll get Hanamura-senpai to handle that - and I can beg and plead with the headmaster to steal the gym for the afternoon, and he’ll most definitely cave in because he’s a total pushover, so that’s as good as gold… so all that leaves is me to get decorations, right?” There was no reply, as she was talking to herself, but the silence was good enough of an answer as any. With a furious nod, she pushed herself to her feet, ready to grab her coat and purse to head into town. But first, there was something else she had to do before she was satisfied with leaving.

>5:08 AM - Muku-chan!!. Call, no answer.

Leave a voicemail? >>Yes >No

“Heyyyy, Muku-chan! Could you meet me in the gym this afternoon? Say… 2, 3 PM, 3:30 at the latest! Though you better not be late! OK? Alrighty, cya then!”

>Voicemail sent.

* * *

 

“Remember, Oowada-kun - lift with the knees!” Junko laughed to herself as she watched the biker shoot her a glare of disdain, before continuing to carry the boxes of food over to the buffet tables, Sakura and Asahina following close behind. She clutched the clipboard closer to her chest as she looked around, taking a few steps from her spot and glancing at the clock. Midday. Only a few hours until Mukuro was supposed to arrive. She had faith that the student’s she’d entrusted to stall her fulfilled their purpose before they were ready.  
“Hey, Kuwata-kun, stop messing with those balloons! They’re for Muku-chan, not you!” She tried her best to look angry at the all-star, stood in the corner, but he only seemed more amused.

“Uhm… Enoshima-san?”  
The voice behind her was quiet, almost nervous, and Junko spun around to meet it. “Oh, Maizono-san! What is it? Are you done with your job already?”  
“I think so… the banner has been hung up, like you asked… though the main trouble we had was trying to stop Fujisaki-kun’s ladder from shaking, so it took longer than we expected…” The idol avoided eye contact, gently rubbing her arm… that could only mean one thing.  
“...Are you nervous?”  
“...Mhm.”  
“Don’t worry about it - Muku-chan’s going to love your gifts… both of them.”  
Maizono paused with her objection, but soon nodded and smiled weakly. “Alright…”  
“Remember, we’ve been planning this for months - the only thing that can go wrong is if you chicken out.”  
“...Can you promise me that?”  
“Maizono-san, please, I’m Junko Cupid-shima!” The model winked and giggled, her laughter becoming contagious as the bluenette soon joined in.

The planning went on smoothly after that and the time soon arrived for the princess of the hour to be led in. Kyouko stood at the gym door and flicked off the lights, a minute or so before the doors opened and two sets of footsteps echoed throughout the room.  
“What the fuck was that for?” A recognisable voice cried out, “And why is it so dark in here?”  
That was their cue. The lights flicked on.  
“SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!”

* * *

 

“Hey, Muku-chan…?”  
“Yes, Junko?”  
The fashionista was sat in her sister’s room - more accurately, laid on her sister’s bed - playing with the stuffed wolf she had received as a gift. Her bright blue eyes trailed over to meet the soldier’s, and she smiled. “...Did I do a good job?”  
Mukuro paused, before laughing a little and shaking her head. “Of course you did. You always do.”  
“...Good.”

“...Junko?”  
“Hm?”  
“...Thank you… for today. For everything.”  
She shrugged in response. “Hey, that’s what sisters are for, right? I’m always here to help.”


End file.
